Lincoln’s New Sibling
by crazytaxi87
Summary: What happens when a Pizza Deliver girl looses her wallet after dilivering three pizzas to the Loud Family? Thats what it looks like when Luan sees it near the van. The siblings soon go searching for her. Along the way, one of the Loud Sisters admit that they’re in love with Lincoln. Lincoln soon learns more about pizza girl and himself.
1. Chaper 1

**In this story Lincoln is 13. Everyone else is a few numbers older than their current age based off of the show. I think you'll be able to figure out their ages without me listening them. So here we go!!**

Chapter 1

"Hey, Lincoln Loud here. Today's a key game for my older sister Lynn. Lynn, now feels bad for believing me to be a jinx" He said frowning.

"But I'm just glad that she realized her mistake" he added. Meanwhile outside in the hallway three sisters are in the middle of a argument.

"Ugh, why did you invite Lincoln to your game. You know he's bad luck" Lola commented.

"Shut up Lola. Lincoln and I are cool now. After a week ago after we've let him back inside, him and I had a conversation. Some words were said and all but he said that whenever something goes wrong, you should always work to make things better for you and for others. And you know what? He's right" Lynn explained. Lola then tries to argue with no avail as Lynn walks back to her room.

"Ooh, just stop it Lola. She does have a point. She knows now that she can't blame others for her loses" Lori countered as she walked towards the staircase.

Sunny skies, temperature at seventy degrees. Top of the ninth with no outs. Lynn Loud Loud on the mound.

"Could be this another win for Lynn or is it going to be tied? Is she going to blame her brother again if she loses. A lot of folks now know what she did about two weeks prior to this one"' The game announcer questioned over the mic.

"That was over two years ago David" The other announcer said in stern voice. First pitch fastball for a strike. Second pitch is a curve inside. Third pitch is a changeup for a grounder for an out. The second batter of the inning walks up then strikes out on a fastball, slider and a changeup. The last batter flew out on a first pitch high up in the strike zone.

 **This is just a trial chapter for this story. Nothing really happening yet. I've been thinking about doing a theory of Lincoln's birth story. I know in the episode "Not A Loud" it says that the president's wife delivered the baby. In my opinion that's just stupid. So please leave a review and please leave suggestions in the review and I'll consider about using it the story. Anyway have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights to Nickelodeon**

Chapter 2

After the ballgame, Lynn went to meet up with her family at the stands.

"There's our little athlete" Luna said as she gave the jock a high five.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it" the jock said as she began to walk away as she had wrapped her arm across Lincoln's shoulder.

The family soon walked up to their household happily. The siblings soon broke from the group to go in their separate ways leaving Lynn and Lincoln by themselves. They both smiled and walked towards the couch to watch some basketball together. Yes, you can say that they've made up for the bad luck sceme but I my opinion it's more than that. More like a closer bonding experience for the two of them.

For the past hour or so, they watched a couple of baseball and wrestling matches. Over the past seven or so weeks after the incident, Lincoln and Lynn always taught each other new things, like how to get better at certain areas that they were weak in. Overall they became better at most of the things now a days due to their guidance and patience with one another.

"You wanna play the game, Horse?" Lincoln suggested getting the jock's attention.

"Oh yeah. You're going down Stinkcoln!!" She said running outside to the backyard. Lincoln soon followed with a smile on his face.

"You can go first Lincoln" she said throwing him the basketball. Lincoln threw the ball in way you wouldn't expect a regular basketball player would do.

"What the hell kind of a shot is that Linc?" Lynn asked looking amazed by the position on how he threw the ball.

"I call it the link side shot" the boy said smiling. Lynn soon copied his shot following with her "Normal" shooting. The two didn't really care that they're making a fool of themselves. As long as they fun. That's all that mattered. They shot from long distances in the yard. Some shots hit Lola's Jeep, went in the pool and various things in the yard. After that they told their patients that they were going out for a jog.

Lincoln became more confident in himself as the weeks went on. His body, somewhat more muscular. He started lifting waits with Lynn every Tuesday and Friday night. The duo came back from their jog all sweaty and tired.

"Just in time kids, dinner is already. We're having franks and beans tonight" Lynn Sr. confirmed as he was holding the tray as he walked towards the table. The two sweaty kids walked towards the table with a frown on their faces. At least they got to sit next to each other. It's not that they weren't in the mood for franks n beans, they are but their father's cooking is well...TERRIBLE. The siblings didn't really care for the food.

"So How was your little time together, you two" Rita asked looking at her daughter and son.

"It went really well mom. Lynn and I watched the Cavaliers get destroyed by the Pistons. After that we played horse. I've beaten Lynn by the way" Lincoln gloated followed by a little pain in his leg.

"Anyway, after that we went for a jog on the route we go when we walk Charles" Lynn added. She soon took another bit of her food with a swig of protein juice afterwards.

"Wow, I would have thought you guys would be tired after playing horse" Luan retorted.

Dinner went pretty smooth for the family. They all talked about what they've been doing lately, cracking jokes, argue, tease, the usual basics in a family technically. Lincoln and Lynn soon cuddled together on the couch watching Forest Gump.

"This move is funny in some ways" Lynn Commented.

"I know. Like the part where the kids got pissed that Forrest escaped them" Lincoln said laughing. The two siblings sat back and enjoyed each other's company. After that, they went to Lincoln's Room to sleep that night.

 **This is chapter 2. I didn't go far in chapter one because it's a trial chapter but apparently I needed to add more to grab people's attention so I hope this does. Nothing happening yet, just simple bonding time with two siblings. Like I said, this is what my vision of Lincoln's origin is. Please review and leave your thoughts and suggestions. I'll take suggestions to try to make this story epic. I'm just using my notes so far and draft to help edit the story. Anyway, have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got one positive review. I think it's enough to continue.**

 **All rights to Nickelodeon**

Chapter 3

Morning soon came upon The Loud House. The sun bright and full, skies blue all around. Yes, today's going to be fun. The family members moved and groaned out of annoyance due to the light going through the blinds. In Lincoln's Room, the boy opened his eyes slowly. Trying to move but couldn't. Looking down he spotted Lynn laying on his chest, happily sleeping.

"Hey Lynn, it's time to wake up" Lincoln said rubbing Lynn's hair. Lynn moaned and fixed her current position.

"Come on Lynn, I smell eggs and bacon being made" Lincoln whispered poking the jock. He continued poking her until he was grabbed on the wrist with a little tightness to the grip.

"Ok you can stop now Linc" Lynn said as she released his hands. The two siblings got dressed and soon went downstairs.

As Lincoln walked down stairs, Luan and Lucy made their presents.

"Hey Linc!! Morning" the comedian greeted her little brother.

"Sigh. Good morning Lincoln " the emo added.

"Hey Lincoln, Are you busy today?" Luan asked.

No not really but hanging out with Lynn today" Lincoln said as he turned to the kitchen as he reached the bottom floor. The comedian frowned as she continued down the final steps.

The smell of grease filled the air. Scrambled eggs on the pan With bacon and sausages. The rest of the siblings soon walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and dining room. Lincoln soon sat at the kiddy table with his younger siblings. The parent handed their kids, their breakfast. As he was eating felt something strange. He turned around he spotted Lynn holding her breakfast in her hands.

"What brings you here, dear older sister" Lisa questioned.

"God, why does she always have to sound like a robot" the jock thought.

"I just wanted to eat breakfast with my favorite brother" Lynn confirmed. Giving a shrug, Lisa continued to eat her food as Lynn brought over an extra seat and pulled up next to Lincoln. Lynn began to eat again beside Lincoln.

"So, Are we still going to the arcade later, then to the soccer field and practice your blocking?" Lynn asked with food in mouth. The boy just gave a simple nod as drank some orange juice. After dinner, Lynn helped Lincoln with the dishes, to make more time to themselves. The two siblings soon went to take care of the business and whatnot but separately.

The two siblings walked along the sidewalk happily. The arcade wasn't far from their house. It's only about twenty blocks away. The sun luckily wasn't so powerful, so they didn't sweat as esy. The duo soon walked into the arcade with Lincoln holding the door for her. Lincoln wwalked up to the worker behind the desk.

"Yo Lincoln, no Clyde?" The worker asked in confusion.

"No, not this time. I've brought my older sister this time" Lincoln said pointing at Lynn, who is waiting at the Dance Revolution game. The worker gave him his paid coins and went to help another customer.

"You ready to lose to old Lynnsanity" Lynn mocked. Lincoln smiled as he placed five tokens into the game. The two happy kids turned the fun game into a small compitition.

They played three rounds of the dancing game, two rounds of space invaders (shooting game), two games of Ski Ball and one round of the claw machine. They didn't really win much. Lynn won a small bounce ball and a plastic cheap ring. Lincoln won Lynn a new baseball bat signed by Derek Jeter, witch Lynn was so grateful for. They soon made their way to the soccer field near the park.

Birds flew in the air, kid's screaming their asses off. The topical things you would expect in a park. But that's the park. They weren't going to the park. They were going to the soccer field that's just next door to the park.

"Hey Lynn!! Over here" a voice yelled. Turning their heads, they spotted Polly, better known as Polly Pain. The two Louds spotted another girl standing next to Polly.

"Hey Margo, what's up?" Lincoln asked happily.

"Nothing much, you?" She asked.

"Same. Just hanging out with Lynn here" the boy said messing with Lynn's hair.

"Ok, today we're going to work on our blocks, kicks and timing. So Lincoln, you're going to be working on your kicks and timing first while Polly works on her blocking skills" Lynn told the two kids.

The gang worked up a lot of sweat as time went by. But their adrenaline kept them from tiring out. Lincoln got better as time went by. Lynn was very impressed by her brother's blocking skills. She can really say it's really good improvement from the last time they practiced.

Later, the gang decided to call it a day and go home. The air gottened a little chilly on the way home so they sped up their pace. At home the two were exhausted from their fun, so they went to take a nap til dinner came.

A knock was heard on the boy's door. Groaning, he opened the door to see Luna standing there.

"Oh hey Luna, what's up?" Lincoln asked rubbing his eyes.

Pizza is almost here bro. Mom wanted me to come wake you up before dinner started without you" the rock girl mentioned. She soon walked back down stairs where the rest of the family is located.

After putting back his shirt and jeans on, Lincoln walked down stairs to see his family. The doorbell rang, indicating that their pizza that they ordered has arrived. Walking over to the door, he opened it to spot a girl about 5'10, platinum blonde hair that was very long, wearing a blue hat with the word spikes, silver glasses, green T-Shirt, purple long sleeves and black leggings with red shoes.

"I have three large pizzas for the Louds. That will be $38.54" the young adult mention.

"Uhh...yes. Okay let me just grab the money" Lincoln said as he shook his head to rid his mind of his dirty thoughts.

"I got it Linc, just take care of yourself bro" Lynn said walking up to the delivery girl. Looking down, Lincoln saw his boner then sprinted upstairs to take care of it.

The siblings enjoyed the pizza. They laughed and teased Lincoln and his little incident. Sure he was embarrassed, it happens from time to time. Later on that night Luan decided to sit on the front porch, looking at the moon. Looking around the grass and driveway, she spotted something near Vanzilla, the family's rust bucket.

"What's that?" the comedian asked getting up from the wooden step.

 **I'm planning to make this story a theory on Lincoln's adoption. So please leave a review and give any suggestions that will benefit this story and make it better. Thanks for reading! Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said I'm planning to make this story a theory on Lincoln's adoption origin, so please bare with me.**

 **All rights to Nickelodeon**

Chapter 4

"What's that?" the comedian asked getting up from the wooden step. Walking over to the mysterious item that's near the van, Luan picked it up quickly but carefully.

"Looks like she dropped her wallet after she delivered our pizzas" she presumed. As the comedian opened the wallet, a photo fell out and landed near van. Luckily the front porch lit the area surrounding the van or else she wouldn't be able to see the photo near her foot or saw it fall. Picking it up, Luan rushed back in the house.

Meanwhile inside the house, the rest of her siblings were all on the couch or sitting on the floor. Lisa, the twins, Lucy and Lincoln sat on the floor while the others sat on the couch,watching tv.

"Hey guys" the comedian said gaining their attention.

"What's up dudette?" Luna questioned.

"And what are you possessing there in your hand?" The genius said pointing to the wallet.

"I found it near the van outside. I think it belongs to that girl who delivered our pizzas" she explained.

"Oh the same girl who made Lincoln have a boner" Lynn teased as Lincoln looked nervous. The comedian handed the wallet to Lori. Looking through the wallet, she spotted a familiar picture inside.

"What's this?" Lori questioned in her mind. Her eyes went wide. The picture looked like the exact same picture when her mom found Lincoln on the porch wrapped in a blanket after someone had rung the doorbell. Only the ones that about Lincoln's adoption was the older siblings until it was revealed at a sibling meeting.

"I think that this is the same picture when mom found Lincoln on the porch when he was younger" Lori presumed. Lincoln was told that he was adopted last year. Lincoln knew that his appearance looked different from his sisters. He thought he had white hair due to being related to their Pop Pop. At first, Lincoln had trouble accepting that answer but overall he got use to the fact.

"How do you know that the girl is related to Lincoln" Lola asked as Lincoln snapped back to reality. Lori just pointed at a specific baby picture on the wall near the stairs. There on the wall near the other pictures of the siblings as babies, was the same picture that Lori was possessing her hands.

"So, Are you saying that the delivery pizza girl is related to me?" Lincoln finally spoke.

"Affirmative, older brother. This surprised me when I first heard of it" Lisa confirmed.

"All right we'll deal with this tomorrow guys, I know it's early but I think it's best that we go to bed early and tomorrow we'll head out and try to search for her" Lori said pointing at the time on the cable box. They soon walked upstairs to their respective rooms quietly.

"And Lincoln" the blonde called out to the boy, gaining his attention.

"Sorry if this is all very weird and I know that but we're here if you need anything" Lori said giving a comforting smile. Lincoln nodded as he continued up the stairs.

Saturday moorning came sooner than expected. The skies were filled with clouds. Today seemed like a gloomy day. All of the sisters were downstairs eating breakfast. Lincoln showed up a few minutes later, looking tired.

"Yeesh Linc, you look like you never slept last night" Luan comment.

"Can you blame him Luan. This is just all new to him. Remember, when we told him that he was adopted by us after he was dropped off at our porch. He was in denial and refused to accept it but over time he got use to it" Leni spoke up. The young boy properly took his respected seat at the kids table. His food was all set for him. Scrambled eggs and bacon.

After breakfast, the gang went to get ready for the day. They bathed, brushed their teeth and hair. Mostly the same thing that usually typically happens in the Loud House. After they did that, they told their parents about the situation. At first, the two parents were suggesting that they should just give the wallets to them and they'll deal with the problem. But the siblings insisted that they should be the ones returning it since they paid for the pizza. Sighing, Mr. Loud told them to be careful and to call if anything bad happens. The siblings soon drove off out of the development.

Traffic wasn't too bad. Not a lot of cars and vans on the road but enough to make some stops every couple of minutes. Some cars tailgated one another while others obeyed the laws.

"Do you even know where we're going Lori?" Lana asked looking at the trees and birds passing by.

"Yup. Lisa scanned the pizza boxes last night with her handprint identifier and told me that the fingerprints belong to a girl named Audria Berlington" Lori replied as the traffic light turned green.

"She also showed me the results too, Lana. It also says that she usually hangs out at the local arcade here in Royal Woods" Lori added. Looking over at Lincoln, the boy stared at the passing cars with a blank expression. Feeling a arm on his shoulder, he turned his head around to see Lynn looking at him.

"It's okay Lincoln. I know it's kinda tough to process all of this but I'll help you through this. I promise" the jock said as she offered a hug. The boy accepted the hug as Luna took a picture of the two siblings hugging. It really made her smile to see that Lynn is being a lot more nicer to Lincoln.

The van soon pulled into the parking lot of the arcade. Lincoln, now for some reason had a small smile on his face.

"Maybe this is actually a true statement that the girl that lost her wallet is my true blooded sister. I still love these sisters but maybe it could be fun to learn more about this girl. I'm still a little nervous in Away but here we go" he said to himself.

Walking into the arcade, they noticed how noisy it was. Walking up to the business woman, Leni called for her attention as she was beginning to walk away.

"Yes, Can I help you guys?" She asked with a tired tone.

"Yes, we're looking for a girl named Audria Berlington" Lola answered.

"She left her wallet on our driveway last night while delivering pizzas. My sister Luan found it" Lucy said in a monotone. The business girl just pointed at a girl in the far corner of the arcade.

 **I had to change up my thoughts because I accidentally threw my notes for this chapter away while cleaning up my room and I barely remembered what I put, so sorry if I messed up on wording specific things. Let me know your thoughts on this story so far. Suggestions are welcomed too, so don't be afraid to tell me in the review. Who knows, maybe your suggestions will help me plot each chapter in this story. Have a nice day.**


	5. Chaper 5

**All rights to Nickelodeon**

Chapter 5

"She left her wallet on our driveway last night while delivering pizzas. My sister Luan found it" Lucy said in a monotone. The business girl just pointed at a girl in the far corner of the arcade.

The siblings quietly walked over to the girl, to not scare her.

"Umm excuse me Miss?" Lori asked gaining the young girl's attention. The girl soon faced her attention to the Loud siblings.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked. The sisters quickly shoved Lincoln towards her.

The young girl took a long look at Lincoln. She noticed that Lincoln wore orange polo shirt, blue jeans and red and white shoes as she grabbed the presumed missing wallet that she lost. She happily took her missing item and began to talk.

"Hey...long time huh Lincoln. I remember when we first dropped you off at the Loud residence" she said as Lincoln just stared at her with a unreadable expression.

The rest of the sisters didn't know what to say. This girl, who is about the height as Luan knows him. He didn't even know her. The only time when he saw her was yesterday. This is all to the young boy. This girl standing right in front of him could be his sister...his real sister.

"This is really awkward right now" Lincoln said weakly. To ease the tension between them, the young girl rubbed his shoulder blades then brought him into a hug.

"It's finally good to see you again Linc. All that I could remember was when my older sister dropped you off at their house" she said gesturing to them.

"Also the name is Audria Berlington. I think it's time, we have a some small talk. Get a table with your sisters as I go order something for us to eat at the snack bar"

Audria said pointing at the table booth.

The siblings all sat down at booth without word. The sisters felt like it's Lincoln's spot to talk to Audria. He needs to learn more about his story and this was the opportunity to do it. Soon Audria came over to the table with a tray of French fries and onion rings.

So, where do I begin? Well, my name is Audria Berlington, you know that. I may seem like a regular, ordinary girl but I'm not. My family is very wealthy. They just told me to wear this stuff, so I don't get kidnapped" she said as she began explaining.

"So, you're rich?" Lana asked as she began to pick up where Audria was getting at. Nodding her head, she continued.

"I've lived here my whole life mostly. I'm from Portland. When I was younger, my family was a in a struggle. My mom and dad had trouble getting money from their jobs to help afford our house and to take care of us" she continued as she noticed the sad look on Lincoln's sisters. It's tuff to get money sometimes. You try to look for a job that offer better payment but you can't. Resulting in you having to put your little baby brother for adoption.

"My older sister, who was fourteen at the time when we had to give you away to another home because we couldn't afford anything at the time" she explained.

"So that explains why he was on our porch in a basket at the time" Leni said with a surprised look.

"Exactly. We kinda knew that you guys can take care of him. You're house was pretty noisy when he dropped him off" statted happily.

"That's when our mom discovered him at the porch when the doorbell went off and we adopted him afterwards, I'm guessing" Luna chimed in.

"Yes. I can truly tell that this family took really good care of you. I think I'm practically the reason why you like Ace Savvy" she continued.

"How did you know?" Lincoln asked with great curiosity. To Lincoln, this girl gave him the creeps more than the other thing he had earlier for her.

"I always had it on tv almost every time when we were younger. I was nine years old while you were six months old at the time. You really enjoy it that everytime when we changed the channel, you would fuss about it" explained.

"I still follow the comic book series though. I think the show isn't as great as it use to" She added.

"Anything else?" Lucy said in a monotone. It's actually surprising, the Loud siblings became more aware of her whereabouts that they knew when she was present or not.

"I deliver pizzzas as a side job. My dad is the owner of Spikes Pizzas. We usually don't make the interior and exterior look expensive, so that no one will try to steal it. They still can but it won't be that much expensive as we were to put expensive appliances and whatnot in the store and out. I also make mugs and cups out of clay. I use very expensive materials to make the clay. I forget what it's called though" she explained. Together, they all talked amongst themselves and played a couple of games to past the time.

 **Well, that's chapter 5. I'm not good at having characters having to reveal themselves so please bare with me. I know it looks like I'm rushing this story but I'm not planning to make this a very long story. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. What do you guys think I should do for the next couple of chapters? Should I have Lincoln and Audria hangout? Leave suggestions any suggestions you may have to make this story great. Anyway goodbye and I'll see you guys soon.**


	6. Chaper 6

**I'm back with chapter 6 of Lincoln's New Sibling. In this chapter, I'm probably going to have Lincoln think about what Audria said. "Could she really be his true blood sister" he asked himself as he thinks to himself. Find out in this chapter.**

 **All rights to Nickelodeon**

Chapter 6

"I deliver pizzzas as a side job. My dad is the owner of Spikes Pizzas. We usually don't make the interior and exterior look expensive, so that no one will try to steal it. They still can but it won't be that much expensive as we were to put expensive appliances and whatnot in the store and out. I also make mugs and cups out of clay. I use very expensive materials to make the clay. I forget what it's called though" she explained. Together, they all talked amongst themselves and played a couple of games to past the time.

Soon after they decided to call it a day. The Loud siblings And Audria soon went their separate ways but not before she gave him a envelope.

"This might help you jog your memory hopefully" Audria said in sullum tone. Audria felt sad. Her own flesh in blood brother couldn't really remember anything that includes her. Sure, he mentioned some things did sound familiar to him but in all he said it was probably dream witch Audria disagreed with.

The siblings walked to the parked car in the parking lot. They soon drove off back to their residential household. The sisters all talked amongst themselves for most of the trip home. Like nowadays, Lynn's been sitting next to the White haired boy. Lincoln didn't really look to happy like when they first arrived at the arcade.

"Why can't I remember anything about that girl Audria? Sure, she had the same interest I have but it could be just a coincidence that she does" he thought to himself.

The van soon pulled up to the house. As soon they walked up, Lincoln walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door without a word. Lynn started to walk upstairs but not before being held back by a pair of hands. Looking back, Lynn raised her eyebrows with confusion.

"Maybe you should give him some space Lynn. This is all going pretty quick for him to handle. I know you want to go and comfort him but I think he needs time to himself" Luna said in sad expression.

"Yea, I agree older sibling. Lincoln will come to us if he needs anything" Lisa spoke up.

"I hope he could get through this without any stress" Luan said in a somewhat sad and worried voice.

Meanwhile in Lincoln's Room, the only boy of the family sat on his bed looking at some pictures that were in the envelope. One picture showed a young girl feeding him as he sat on her lap. Another picture showed the same girl playing with learning blocks with him. The last picture showed a family photo with him being held by a teenage boy.

"This is very hopeless. I've examined the photos to try to get my memory jogging on who the girl is but I can't remember. I barely even said a word to her when we ate our lunch at the arcade" Lincoln said as frustration krept up on him.

"Maybe a little nap will help me ease my nerves. Who knows maybe I'll start remembering more about my younger self in my dream" he said with a deep sigh. The boy soon drifted off to sleep for the next few hours.

 **Sorry it's not much guys. I had an idea plot that would go great in this chapter but I figured I'd make use of it in chapter 7. Anyway, please leave a review and leave an suggestions you may have for this story. I'm already going to use this kid's idea in chapter 7 (He PM Me) because I thought it would work perfectly in the story here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm using Crafordbrian17's idea in this one chapter. Sorry if it's a little bit different bro. I couldn't really get how to have her explain her issues when she's at a desk, so I have her explain a different issue involving a pencil sharpener. Sorry bro :(**

 **All rights to Nickelodeon**

 **Enjoy!!**

Chapter 7

"Maybe a little nap will help me ease my nerves. Who knows maybe I'll start remembering more about my younger self in my dream" he said with a deep sigh. The boy soon drifted off to sleep for the next few hours.

A knock on the door made Lincoln stir in his sleep. He turned to reposition himself ignoring the knocking on his door. Seeing that there's no way to ignore the constant knocking on the door, he got up and answered it to see Luan on the other side.

"That girl Audria, is here to see you" Luan said. She soon walked away as Lincoln got dressed again. Looking over at his nightstand, the clock read 4:56Pm. He soon walked down stairs to see Audria sitting on the couch, texting on her phone. Looking up, she smiled as she put the phone in her pocket.

"Hey, you ready to go?" She asked happily as she got off the couch.

"Where are we going? Wouldn't my parents want to know where I am? Not to be rude but I don't really know you. I don't even think I should even be with you" Lincoln said in a stern voice. He really didn't wanna trust her.

"That hurt. This going to be a little harder than I thought" she said to herself.

"Don't worry, I talked to your parents. They were a little skeptical at first to place the care of their son into the hands of a stranger. It wasn't easy convincing them but I managed to persuade them. I basically told them everything that happened so far and that

The duo soon went to the parked car that was located next to the family van. After she pulled out of the driveway, she turned to the streets leading to the parkway. She soon turned on the radio that was in the middle playing Why Don't You Get A Job? By The Offspring. Lincoln just stared at out the window deep in thought. Audria hummed along with the beat of the song as it continued to play the last verse of the song. They soon headed west on the parkway. She wanted to take Lincoln to her favorite place in Michigan, the countryside.

Pulling into a dirt road, she soon pulled parked the car on the grass.

"Just follow me Lincoln, I come here all the time when I'm stressed out or when I want to take a little walk" Audria said as she opened up a can of bug repellent. She soon gave it to Lincoln, so he can spray it on himself. He then gave it back to her, so she can place it back in her bag.

The countryside was beautiful. The trees were brightly green. The birds sang songs in the trees. Beautiful flowers and dandelions covered the ground. The sun was was a beautiful orange-red. The only problem was the wind. It was somewhat strong but not that strong to push them.

Lincoln followed Audria as she walked down the path. He couldn't help but notice how long and beautiful her hair was. It practically reached all the way down to her rear. Hair that long could be really frustrating to take care of.

"I can't but help but notice how long your hair is, Audria" Lincoln said breaking the silence.

"You don't know half of it" she said as she began to tell the past issues with her hair.

(Flashback)

Audria went to Gus's Games And Grub to play some games with her friends. Her hair was very long. Like down to her back knees. Walking through the door, the door closed on her hair.

"Ow!!" She screamed in pain.

You're probably wondering why my hair is so long? Well the thing Is I made a bet awhile back. I apparently don't remember what the bet was but in long story short, I lost. That's why my hair is that long" she said to the readers as she freed her hair.

(End Of Flashback)

"So you're hair was that long?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. Let me tell you another problem I had with my hair back then" she said as she as she fixed her hair.

(Flashback 2)

Audria was at school working on her test. Her hair was still down to her knees. As she was filling in her answers, the point broke on the pencil. Getting up, she walked towards the pencil sharpener. She noticed how full it was, she emptied it out. As she was putting the sharpener, the front portion of her hair got caught in the machine without her realizing it,due to concentration on sharpening the pencil. As she started to walk away, she started to feel pain on her head. Looking back, she noticed a portion of her hair was stuck in the machine.

(End Of Flashback 2)

"That's gotta hurt. If I had hair that long I would have to trim it immediately Regardless of a bet I made with my friend" Lincoln remarked. The two young adults soon found a small lake. The area was a little more open than when they walked into the woods of the countryside.

"Trust me Lincoln, you don't want to know how much it hurt that day. It does get in the way when I'm working at my desk sometimes" she said as she stopped in the open area between to trees as she watched the sun go down. They both chuckled at that remark. The two continued with their conversation. She gave him more information about who he was and everything that she could remember. Lincoln told her that he looked through the envelope. He told her that he did recognize that he was in the pictures but he doesn't remember or recongnize a few faces. She then explained who they were. The teenage boy that held him was their uncle's friend from Connecticut that went to school with him. The other picture was their older sister Lexi that was holding him as she fed him. Taking another look at the picture of the girl, the girl looked like him a little. She did have freckles on her face along with the tuff of hair sticking up. The wind picked up its speed, giving Audria a tangle in her hair.

"Here let me help you with that Audria" he said as he walked over to her. As he was helping her untangle her hair, a decent portion of her hair hit Lincoln square in the face and eyes.

"Thanks Lincoln. This happens to me sometimes when it's windy out here" she said as she held her clump if tangled hair, so Lincoln can fix it. After he fixed it, he gave her a hair tie. She then put her hair in a ponytail.

"Looks beautiful Audria. Now your hair won't get in the way. Before you ask, I carry them with me just in case something happens with my sisters hair" Lincoln said happily.

 **Well it looks like Lincoln got a little more comfortable with Audria. We learned a little more about Audria and what was the name of the older sister. I know that I described the older sister with the same genetics as Linka Loud**

 **(Lincoln's gender bend) Please don't judge. Leave a review and suggests you may have. I'm looking forward to hear from you readers Goodbye And see you guys later. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry again Crafordbrian17 :( But in the last chapter, I had Lincoln give Audria a hair tie to keep her hair in check. I still love your ideas though bro and I want to hear them, but when you PM me on your phone, can you please try to to tone down the amount of changes you may have for a chapter. If it's a small change that's not really not going to affect the story, I may use it but if it's a big change, I may not consider it unless if there's something wrong within that chapter. I have to make it easy as possible to read and understand for the readers. I don't want to confuse them. So, I'm VERY sorry for not including your idea for the hair tangle in this chapter :( But anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

 **P.S, my dad told me that in chapter five, the story about him being left in basket at six years old didn't make sense, so I changed it to Six Months.**

 **All rights to Nickelodeon**

Chapter 8

"Looks beautiful Audria. Now your hair won't get in the way. Before you ask, I carry them with me just in case something happens with my sisters hair" Lincoln said happily.

Audria and Lincoln, soon walked back to the car with the wind now blowing a little more powerful. The wind made her lose her balance. Luckily Lincoln caught her in time before she met the hard surface filled with dirt and leaves.

"Where does the wind come from? We're not on a mountain" Audria asked out of irritation.

"I don't know. But like you said, we're not in any mountains or high places where it's mostly windy" Lincoln said walking back to the car.

The car went back to the Loud residence to drop off Lincoln. Pulling into the driveway, the house was loud but not as loud as it was during the day. Yes, you can still hear Lola and Lana arguing about something stupid and Lori talking on her phone but overall the Loud House wasn't as Loud as it usually is.

"So, will I see you again sometime Audria?" Lincoln asked with uncertainty. Audria smiled as she brought Lincoln into a warm hug.

"I'm busy for the next couple of days Lincoln but I'll stop by when I get a chance" she said happily. Lincoln then got out of the car and walked up to the front enterance of the house, slightly happier than before.

Audria became so happy. Her plan to bring Lincoln to her favorite place worked. Yes, it's not really the best place to go to help jog a person's memory unless you know that you brought them there when they were around. She never brought Lincoln there once and that was the first time for him to be there. But she was glad to spark some memories in his head. She didn't really talk about that subject for that long because she didn't want to confuse him more than he is right now. She just had to go slow so she doesn't scare him somehow. Looking at Lincoln nearing the door, she nodded her head as the Loud boy stared back. She then drove off in the car, nowhere to be seen now.

Walking into the house, he noticed the entire family watching tv.

"Hey guys, I'm home" he said making himself present.

"Hey son, how did it go?" Lynn Sr. asked with curiosity.

"Good. I learned a little more about her when we took a walk around the countryside. We both watched the sun go down" Lincoln said taking a seat next to Lynn and Lori on the couch.

"Like, What did you learn Lincoln? When I peaked inside your room earlier, you looked sad and confused but mostly confused when you were looking down at the photos in your hands" Lola said in a caring perspective.

"Well, she explained that one of them was a picture of their uncle's friend from Connecticut that was holding me and the other one that was helping me eat was apparently my intended to be my other older sister named Lexi" the white haired boy explained.

"I find it Kinda cool in a way. Take a look" Lincoln said happily as he handed the envelope of pictures to Lana, to let her see the pictures. She then passed it around to let the others see the pictures. Lincoln then started to walk away so the rest can examine the pictures more. The boy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab the leftover food from dinner that the others left for him.

Looking through the pictures, the other Louds felt bad for this family. I mean look, how miserable they look. Sure, they were smiling in the family picture but if you look deep into their eyes and souls, you can easily tell that their not truly happy.

Sunday morning, the last day before another boring week of lectures from boring ass teachers. The whole family woke up bright and early. Even though they wanted to sleep in more, they felt like getting up early anyway. Walking into the hallway, Lincoln happily approached Lynn as quiet as possible.

"Booo!!" Lincoln said scaring Lynn and sending her a few feet into the air. Grabbing a hold of her chest, Lynn sent daggers to the only boy in the family besides their father.

"I'll get you back" she murmured as Lincoln laughed.

The family all gathered around the table for their breakfast. Today for breakfast, was omlets, toast and pancakes. The family ate peacefully and barely made any arguments like they usually do. Getting up from the table, Lincoln went to get one more pancake because he was still hungry for some reason. The Loud boy soon came back, unaware that Lynn had her feet out to try to trip him. Her plan worked, sending his pancake to the floor with the plate flying towards Lucy.

"Sigh, was that necessary Lynn? You could have injured" Lucy said in a monotone as she caught it.

"Yeah Lynn, you have to be more careful about how you do your revenge. It could cost someone that you love their life" Lana said sending guilt into the jock's body.

"It's ok guys. I deserved that for scaring her earlier upstairs" Lincoln said whipping the dirt off his shirt and pants. This shocked Lynn. Although because closer as the years passed but she wasn't expecting Lincoln to be so forgiving. She expected Lincoln to be very pissed at her for making him lose his balance.

"Here, take my other pancake Lincoln" Leni said handing him the plate. Smiling, Lincoln accepted the plate.

"So, I was wondering since it's Sunday and we no plans for today, We should go to Royal Woods Bowling Center for a few games as a family" Lincoln said sipping his orange juice.

"You know what son? That's a great idea. It's been quite awhile since we went bowling and I think today's a great day to go" Lynn Sr. said agreeing to his son's suggestion.

"I'm like totally excited for bowling" Leni said happily.

"Ahh yes, bowling the game created by the Eygptians. Plenty of science behind the game" Lisa spoke.

"Literally little bro, this going to be best activities you ever came up that doesn't involve your comics" Lori said happily.

"Alright bowling!" Lynn said giving Lincoln a high five.

"The best deals start at 2:00 in the afternoon. We pay once and it's unlimited bowling for four hours" Lincoln said showing the prices on the bowling lanes's website on his phone.

"Good job looking that up, sweetie. Wwith the amount in our family it's going to be pretty high if we payed per game per person" Rita said with a frown.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be bowler-ific of us to do that. Hahaha, Get It?" Luan joked as the others groaned.

To past the time the family just relaxed and talked amongst themselves. Yes, they really wanted to go and get wild but sadly if they did go wild, they would be tired for bowling.

The family soon pulled into the driveway of the bowling ally. Looking up at the building, the design didn't look that bad except for the Os in Woods that weren't lit up green except for the rest of it. They soon walked up to the double doors. The family got themselves situated at a lane with the house balls that they were borrowing except for Junior, who brought her own hook ball and straight ball.

"So, How should the order go" Lynn asked looking at her family as she sat near the computer.

"Oldest to youngest, so we don't argue" Lincoln suggested. Before she entered in the information, she looked over at the others for their day in it. With a nod that she recurved from the others, she quickly entered in the information.

First up was Rita. She took her '9' Ibs ball that was on the ball reciever and walked over to the second row of dots. After shifting a little, she stopped and positioned herself. Taking a small breath and exhaling it as she walked forward while bringing the ball back to an extent then forward in strait motion, she released it. The ball moved smothly down the oily path, straight towards the left side of the pins, knocking over four pins only.

"Come on honey, you can do it" the father said to his wife. Rita a little more towards the left to try to knock the rest of the pins down. Her second shot earned her a spare. The father's score was similar except, he knocked down seven down.

Lori then took her shot. The eldest sister threw a strike on the first throw.

"Lucky shot Lori. Bet that you can't do that again" Lynn challenged.

Leni then took her shot. For Leni, she remembered how to bowl. Of all things that she forgets, this isn't one of them. There's been lots of times where she couldn't remember what two plus two was. Sure, she was ignorant in some general areas but that didn't stop her family from lovin' her. To them that was Leni. Their clumsy and lovable sister/daughter. The comedian and the musician threw two gutter balls in the first game.

Snickering, Lynn took her turn. For, Lynn being the only jock in the family, she was very good in this sport like the rest of the sports she plays. In her lifetime, Lynn has won two state bowling leagues. She even has been interviewed asked if she ever considered about being a pro bowler. She turned down that offer. Like no surprise, the jock threw the ball that resulted in a strike.

For the rest of siblings, they posted similar numbers. Lincoln was doing pretty good. For a boy who just sits on his butt a lot, he was actually pretty good, sure he got only three strikes in each of the games they played but didn't it stop Lynn from smiling at her little brother's accomplishment. They all bowled another seven games to pass the time until they wanted to leave. Later, they all shared a plate of fries with a side order of sodas.

 **Once again I'm TRULY SORRY Crafordbrian17 for not including the hair issue but like I said in the last chapter, Lincoln gave Audria a hair tie to keep her hair in check. Also, PLEASE tone down the amount of messages you send me. It's just family bonding together for fun for this chapter. I know that Egyptians didn't probably invent bowling but if you know the setup of the pins, you'll know what I mean. Please leave a review and suggestions if you choose to do so.**

 **P.S- I'll be busy tomorrow and Saturday but Sunday afternoon or Monday, I'll be back.**


	9. Notification

**Hey guys, first off I want to apologize for not updating the story. I've been sneezing a lot due to cleaning up the attic for the past few days. And because of the sneezing, it's been tough to type the follow up chapter. I'll be updating it soon but I don't know when I'll post it.**

 **For all the viewers (readers) who have been looking and reading my story, I just wanted to say thank you for all your support and reviews you gave me, it really helps me boost my confidence when I know that there are people reading my story and taking the time to type a review. When I know that there are people waiting for the next update, it really helps me think of a follow up chapter. And if you are one of those viewers who left a great review on my story, can you please share the story with other people that you know on this site. I could use the all the help/support I could get from all of you.**

 **Also, if you have a request for a story involving The Loud House, please PM me or tell me in the review. As always have a nice day guys!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, Lincoln has been taking things pretty well. He doesn't seem to be in any form of denial anymore. Well...maybe a little bit still. Overall things for Lincoln seemed to take a turn for the better. He's been very calm and less nervous. At the beginning of the story, Lincoln has been a little freaked out by this stranger. In my opinion, I would too if a stranger claimed to be my blood related sibling. So what's going to happen next in this story? Answers coming your way!! Enjoy**

 **Fun Fact- I'm adopted (no lie) I've been in the United States since 2004. I'm from the Philippines.**

 **All rights to Nickelodeon**

Chapter 9

Snickering, Lynn took her turn. For, Lynn being the only jock in the family, she was very good in this sport like the rest of the sports she plays. In her lifetime, Lynn has won two state bowling leagues. She even has been interviewed asked if she ever considered about being a pro bowler. She turned down that offer. Like no surprise, the jock threw the ball that resulted in a strike.

For the rest of siblings, they posted similar numbers. Lincoln was doing pretty good. For a boy who just sits on his butt a lot, he was actually pretty good, sure he got only three strikes in each of the games they played but didn't it stop Lynn from smiling at her little brother's accomplishment. They all bowled another seven games to pass the time until they wanted to leave. Later, they all shared a plate of fries with a side order of sodas.

Monday, the first day of endless lectures and some bullshit that we can careless sometimes. The siblings all groggily woke up from their slumber and made a line for the bathroom. Like, usual, Lori is taking a long time in the shower.

"Lori, Can you like hurry up?!" Leni said as she banged on the bathroom.

"You could wait Leni. You know how my hair is when I wake up" the eldest sibling screamed back.

"For all you spectators reading this marvelous story so far, I just want you to know that this happens a lot. Lori always had issues with her since she was twelve. But, What can we do? It's totes to right to just barge in there and kick her out. We all have to wait our turn for the bathroom" Leni said to the readers. The water soon shut off and soon came Lori out of the bathroom, fully clothed. The rest of the minutes went fast. The other sisters and the only brother took their well deserved shower.

For the first half of the school day, Lincoln sat there at his desk with a bored expression.

"Alright class, get into your groups for your project. Now remember, you guys have to make a model of the solar system and explain how it works in your own way. Meaning, no copying the words from the internet" Mrs. Jonson announced. The class soon went to their respective group members.

"Hey, Lame-o. You ready partner?" The Hispanic girl asked.

"Hey buddy. I haven't heard from you over the weekend. Usually, we talk and hangout somewhere" a African American boy with glasses said getting their attention.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you guys too. Sorry for not talking to you guys over the weekend" Lincoln apologized.

The trio soon grabbed a ruler, glue, scissors and other various things to create a replica of the Solar System. The trio argued and complained about various issues and thoughts on how to put the materials.

"Alright, I know that making replicas aren't our cup of tea but can we try to get this project done?" Lincoln said with a serious tone. Lincoln became more serious over the past two years since he was eleven. He barely lets people take advantage of him. He became more assertive and became more respected over the years.

Lunch soon came around. The students who had their schedules for that time, all made their ways to the lunch room.

Lincoln happily made his way to his locker to put his books away. As he walked to the cafeteria after doing so, a pair of hands grabbed him as he passed by and threw him into the floor. The room was dark, so he couldn't see well. The bluinds we down so that didn't really help.

"Alright Larry, where's my ten dollars that I loaned you?" A voice asked. It was Chandler. Chandler has always picked on the poor white haired boy for being whimp. Chandler was like the tough boy in school similar to Ronnie. I wouldn't say that kids fear him but they were scared when they knew that they owe him money or something like that.

"Oh right..your money. I kinda was busy over the weekend. I couldn't get the money because I was busy helping my family" Lincoln said as he got up.

"I know it's only ten bucks Larry but I don't like it when I don't get my money" Chandler said angrily as made his way to Lincoln. Chandler then brought his arm back to get a better leverage to injure Lincoln. The punch landed on the boy's stomach, HARD. Lincoln held himself in pain.

"Alright Chandler you want a piece of me? Come and get it redhead freak" Lincoln said tauntingly as he repositioned himself into fighting stance. The duo fought in the dark like there's no tomorrow.

"You're probably wondering how the hell are we able to see in the dark? Well once you get a good visual of everything in the room when the lights are on, you can make a map within your head to help you around in the dark" Chandler said informing the readers. The duo continued to fight. Screams and punches were heard and caught a certain man's attention.

"What's goin on here!!" A voice yelled as he turned on the lights. The two boys froze in their position. Lincoln was on the ground with a couple of bruises with Chandler on top about to punch him in the face. The principal stood there with a angry look on his face.

"You two, to my office this instant!" He demanded pointing to his right. Without another word the two boys made their way down to the principal's office with said principal following behind.

 **So it looks like we get to see Ronnie for the first time along with Chandler and Clyde. We learned that Lincoln Loud became more assertive more over the past two years as described in the scene with Chandler. We learned that Chandler still picks on students. Finally, we see Chandler and Lincoln get caught by the principal.**

 **For all the readers who don't know who Chandler is, he's the kid from the new Halloween episode where Lincoln and Clyde go through a haunted house and from season one. Please leave a review and suggests that you may have for the story. I enjoy reading the reviews. Share this story with others you know on this site if can too. Thank you!!**

 **P. S I'm releasing a Halloween story on Halloween. It's a request from the user dudegamer2018, so please stay tuned for that.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Principal Huggins has caught Chandler and Lincoln fighting. What will happen to the bully and our main character? Let's find out together.**

 **Authors Note- I don't know when I'll have Audria make herself present again but she'll be back soon. I promise ;) Also, I've put some events within this story, so it's not boring**

 **Enjoy :)**

The two boys quitely opened the door to the main office. The office wasn't that big. It was about an average amount of space in an ordinary office in a school. They followed Huggins to his office.

"Take a seat, you two. There's a lot of things we need to discuss" Pricipal Huggins said as sat down on his chair behind his desk.

"A...are w..we in trouble?" Chandler asked nervously.

"Of course dummy" Lincoln said muttering. Chandler just punched Lincoln in the shoulder resulting in a scream from the boy. The two teenagers fought with one another again with more aggression.

"Enough!!" The principal shouted slamming his fist on the table. The two teens looked at his angered expression. He wasn't happy. Not one bit. He took a couple of big breaths to calm his nerves.

"Now, we both know that you two broke a big rule in this school. Do you know what it is?" He asked with a small hint of anger on his face. The two boys didn't say anything.

Chandler was super nervous. This definitely wasn't the first time he was sent to the principal's office. He was sent to the office for vandalism on school property, bullying and stealing from the school. It took the school almost a month to find out who stole all of the desks, chairs and various of school property. The reason why it took them a long time was because the security tapes were missing from the cervailance room. Chandler has been suspended from school for a month and half in the beginning of the school year. This time around, I wouldn't say he's lucky this time around.

"Well...if you're not going to speak the answer, I'll say it for you. This school prohibits students to attack another student. You get one warning to not proceed with your actions. After that, you get lunch detentions, two of them depending on how many you're currently at. Meaning there's only two lunch detentions" Huggins informed. Chandler was really starting to sweat now. His shirt literally looked like someone had poured a jug of water on him.

"After that, you get two Saturday dententions followed by a month suspension" He added. Lincoln wasn't really that nervous because he only had the one lunch detention.

Lincoln's been a really good student mostly. He rarely gets into trouble.Except for that one time he beaten up student because a boy insulted one of his sisters, witch Lincoln didn't take so kindly.

"So, What was the fight over about this time?" The principal asked glaring at Chandler.

"T...t..t..the fight was o..o..over ten bucks" the redhead teen confessed stuttering. The principal just sat there looking at the teen with a 'are you serious' look.

"That's it!! Are you saying that you fought over only ten dollars!!!" He screamed in anger.

"Why were you fighting over money in the first place??" He asked in a demanding voice. Chandler just looked down in shame.

"Are you going to answer me or not Chandler? I want a answer this second!!" Huggins said banging his fist on his desk. There was a knock on the door. Looking up, they saw the secretary named Julia.

"Are you Alright Mathew?" She asked in worried tone.

"Yes Julia, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me" He said as he took a swig of water. Julia soon closed the door. All three of them just sat there staring at one another. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

"He fought with me because I owed him his ten bucks that he loaned me two weeks ago. I told him I was busy doing important things with the family" Lincoln said finally breaking the silence. The principal just glared at Chandler witch sent chills down his spine.

Huggins then told Lincoln that he's free to leave and promise that an incident like this won't happen again. As for Chandler, he got permanently suspended from school. The principal said that this will be last weeek he'll be participating in the school. He also told Chandler that his parents will be alerted of this consequence.

For the last half of school Lincoln had History, Math and gym. Walking into history, he sat down and began doing his class assignment.

"What happened with you and Chandler, Lame-o?" Ronnie asked getting his attention.

"Well, the principal wasn't happy with either of us. Chandler probably got suspended and I got no detentions" The white haired boy informed. With a smile and a nod, the Hispanic girl went back to her work.

Ronnie is known as the school's tough girl. There's one side that you don't want to be on and that...is her bad side. One time she attacked a student because said student wouldn't leave her alone. The Hispanic girl wasn't known to be all mushy and gullible. No, she always hid that from other people. No but there's only one person that she always had feelings for and that was for a certain white haired boy.

Back in elementary school, Ronnie had just moved to Royal Woods with Mrs. Satiago and Bobby. She's gotten in trouble with a student at her old school up in Washington State. At age seven, she and her family moved to Royal Woods. She was a little nervous at first when she moved to her new town. But when Bobby and Lori got together, Lori told Ronnie Ann to look for her brother. When Ronnie met the nerd, she liked his geekiness. She always loved him. She started to tease him to get his attention. At hurst he didn't like it but overall he got use to her showing ways of affection.

After school Lincoln got home, he started to work on homework. He got a pile of it but it had to be done. There was knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He called. The door just opened up revealing it to be Lynn.

"You okay, Linc? I heard what happened at school today" She asked with concern. Lincoln just stood up and gave her a tight and loving hug.

"It's good Lynn. I'm a little sore but I'll live" he said chuckling.

"Where is it sore? I can put cream on it, if you'd like" she offered.

"A little on my shoulders and legs" he said rubbing his shoulder. With a smile, Lynn grabbed a lotion from his drawer and opened it. She told him to take off his shirt and pants. After applying some lotion to her hand, the jock slowly rubbed the lotion on his shoulder blades. While rubbing the substance on his shoulder, Lynn couldn't help notice how strong his body looked. Ever since the the bad luck incident, Lincoln has been working out with the help of Lynn.

"God, he's such a nice person. He's very caring, generous, helpful and strong. God I would love to have a man like Lincoln. No man will be as great as my brother" she thought.

"Wait..why am I thinking about my brother like that? That's just sick. Yet it's so hot. But wait, he has Ronnie. I can't be with him. Society wouldn't accept it" She confessed in her thoughts. Without realizing it, Lynn's face burned up as she caressed his forearm. She also was so locked up in her thoughts that she totally forgot that they're not really related. Far from being related, I might add.

"Uhh...Lynn?" Are you ok?"'Lincoln asked noticing her sweaty and red face.

 **Well it looks like Chandler got suspended while Lincoln got off scott free. We learned more about Ronnie Ann. Finally, we learned that Lynn Loud Jr. is holding some feelings for her own adopted brother. Don't forget over the past year Lincoln and Lynn became closer than ever. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter in Lincoln's New Sibling!!**

 **Author's Note- I'll probably have Audria show up in the next chapter. Not sure yet. Also, I'm not sure if I'll be making a Lynncoln story. Let me know in the reviews if you guys would like one. I'll admit this now if I do a Lynncoln story, I'm going to need all of your help/suggestions to making one. I'm not really good at making romantic stories. Anyway, leave a review and thought/suggestions. Bye!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Last chapter we found out that Lynn Loud Loud Jr. is holding some feelings for her adopted brother, Lincoln. What's going to happen now?? Answers in this chapter coming up!!**

 **Authors Note- I know I've put Lynn Loud Jr. revealing that she is holding feelings towards Lincoln. Like I said earlier, I've put events within this story to make it interesting and not boring. This story is MAINLY going to focus on Lincoln as he meets real family. This is NOT going to be a Lynncoln story. I'm planning the feelings situation with Lynn take place a week after the timeline of this story. So that means that it will be a separate story for another day. Sorry for the confusion :(**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **All Rights To Nickelodeon**

Chapter 11

Wait..why am I thinking about my brother like that? That's just sick. Yet it's so hot. But wait, he has Ronnie. I can't be with him. Society wouldn't accept it" She confessed in her thoughts. Without realizing it, Lynn's face burned up as she caressed his forearm. She also was so locked up in her thoughts that she totally forgot that they're not really related. Far from being related, I might add.

"Uhh...Lynn?" Are you ok?"'Lincoln asked noticing her sweaty and red face.

Night soon came upon the day. The Louds ate and got ready for bed. The sandman's dust soon captured the resistance's eyes, all except for one. Lynn Loud Jr.

Tuesday, second day of school. Everyone woke up bright and early to start the day. The siblings did their morning routines and whatnot.

Every sibling walked into the dining room table for their breakfast.

"Are you ok, Lynn? You don't seem as energetic as like you usually do" Luna pointed out. Well, what do expect. The one thing that might make you glum in the morning is the embarrassment that happened last night. Lynn took her seat next to Lincoln. The siblings all ate quitely without talking much.

"Hey Lincoln, about yesterday when I was rubbing the lotion on you, I just wanted to apologize for making myself look weird around you" Lynn whispered into his ear so the rest of siblings wouldn't hear.

"What did you say? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention" Lincoln said giving her his full attention.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making myself look like a fool yesterday as I rubbed the lotion on you" she repeated with a heavy sigh.

"It's cool. What's wrong? Is it bad or something?" He asked as he stared into her eyes. Lynn liked it the most when someone gave her a lot of attention. She loved it more when it was Lincoln who gave her all the attention.

"It's...nothing. I'll explain it another time. There's a lot of drama going on already. I just don't wanna add more to it" Lynn said looking down at her food. Before she knew it, she felt herself being hugged.

"It's ok Lynn. What ever is bothering you, We'll help you through it" Lincoln said with a sincere smile as she wrapped her arms around him. The parents soon walked into the dining room.

"Hey kids, when you're done can you please meet us in the living room? There's something we have to tell you about" Rita said as she rubbed her eyes. The siblings quickly finished up and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I've got a call from Audria last night. Lincoln's sister. She wanted to tell you that her family would like for him and you guys to meet the family" Lynn Sr. announced. All of the siblings all talked amoungst themselves. Some sounding excited while others asked themselves "why invite us, We're his adopted sisters".

"We've thought about and we think it's best for Lincoln to go meet the rest of his real family" The father suggested.

"Wait, why does she want us to go with him? Shouldn't it be just Lincoln" Lucy asked with confusion.

"Well for starters, we can't come because we have to be at our jobs. Second, they want to meet the ones who helped raise their child for them" Rita informed.

"Makes totes sense" Leni said happily.

"So just to confirm, you want us to accompany our adopted sibling unit to his real flesh and blood family" Lisa asked with a lisp.

"Exactly that sweetie. I've already called your schools to let them know that you be in today" Lynn Sr. informed.

"When should we go?" Lincoln questioned.

"Well I think it's a little early. Maybe around ten or eleven, you should leave" Rita suggested.

For the past few hours, the siblings all goofed off and enjoyed themselves. Like usual, Lincoln abs Lynn practiced on their catching and throwing mechanics. Even though she still felt a shamed about embarrassing herself, she still loved fooling around with Lincoln.

After the few hours, the siblings soon began to prepare for their departure to the Berlington house or mansion most likely.

The van followed the GPS to their destination that their father have placed the address into. The ride was long. About a two hour drive precisely. The van followed a steap hill that when high above Royal Woods. They past various of mansions. Some expensive, others more expensive than the other. The van turned into a separate road, leading to a private area in the mountains.

The siblings soon saw a big mansion. It looked to be eight thousand square feet. The building was two stories tall with cement bricks as the structure along with expensive appliances for the roof. The van soon pulled up to a golden gate blocking the other half of the driveway.

"Who is it?" A unknown voice called over the speaker.

"It's the Loud family. We're here to see the Berlington family" Lori answered.

"Who? Sorry I don't have authorization to let you in. Are you sure that they're expecting you m'am?" It asked with curiosity.

"I'm positive sir. They're definitely expecting us" Lori confirmed. The speaker when quiet for a few minutes. The siblings started to think that this was just misunderstanding.

"Your clear to proceed to the house" the voice said as the golden gate opened up. With a sigh of relief the van continued their way to the house. They soon got out of the car as eight security guards came out of the house.

"Are you the Loud family?" A man asked seriously. They all nodded in confirmation.

"Can you and your sisters and brother step forward so that my team and I can search you for any items that may cause harm to the Berlington family" the other guy asked. The siblings all lined up with arms up and legs far apart. With a thorough search the guards detected nothing harmful on the siblings as three of them decided to give Lori, Leni and Luna's butt a small squeeze.

"Alright...are you guys done yet?" Luna asked feelings a little uncomfortable about the way three of them acted towards them.

"Yes, we're done. Now, if you just follow us, we'll show you to the living room" one of the guards announced.

The guards soon made their way to the building with the siblings following behind.

Walking through the doors of the mansion, they saw a big pond in the middle of the hallway with water shooting into the air. The pond had color lights that lit up the water. In the far east of the building were stairs that led upstairs to second floor of the mansion. The family soon made their way to the living after the butler had met them as they walked in.

As they walked into the living, they noticed that there was a huge photo of Mr. and Mrs. Berlington. Next to the photo was other family members.

"The family will be with you shortly but in the mean time would you guys like anything to drink?" The butler asked happily.

"A couple of Coke's will do love" Luna asked as she sat down on the big couch along with her siblings. With a nod, he left to fetch the siblings their request.

"So Lincoln, What do you think so far?" Lana asked as she poked the boy's arm.

"Well there's not much to say yet Lana. We literally just got here" he replied.

"Don't worry bro. You can do this. I believe in you" Lynn said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"What are you doing Lynn? You promised him that you'll deal with this issue another time. Not this time. Pull your hand away from him now before he sees you blush" her subconscious warned. Luckily in reality her hand was only on top of his for about only a few seconds that he didn't even notice.

"Thanks Lynn. I could always count on you to support me" he said smiling as he looked at her.

"Hey Lincoln, glad you can make it" A voice said happily. It was Audria. She wore something more of a fancier clothing, with sparkles all around it.

"Hey Audria, Why are you wearing that? Are you going out somewhere?" Lincoln asked.

"You mean this? Well...no actually I wear this type of clothing when I'm here. I wear ordinary clothing like those sweaters, T-shirts and leggings when I'm delivering pizzas" she said as she sat down on a cushion chair opposite of the couch.

"Anyway, How are you doin Lincoln?" She asked kindly. The butler soon came back with the drinks.

"Good. Things have been good. I'm just a little nervous to meet the rest of my real family" Lincoln confessed with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'm here to make sure everything goes smoothly and by the looks of I a certain someone will help you out too" Audria said looking at a disturbed Lynn.

"I appreciate it sis" The White haired boy said happily.

"Hey now, don't start without me" A voice said making itself known.

"Or us" another group of voices added. Looking at the enterance of the room, they spotted a married couple in their mid fifty's and a young girl in her mid thirties. The man dressed in a casual button down dress shirt with khakis while the mother was dressed in clothing similar to Audria. The sister was dressed like Audria but with a little more expensive material being worn.

Hey sis, hey mom and dad" Audria said waving to them.

"Hey sweetie" The mother said walking to the other chairs with in the room with her husband and daughter beside her.

"So...you must be my little brother, right?" The girl who sat near the older couple asked with curiosity.

"y...y..yes m'am. I mean, I guess I'm your brother. My name is Lincoln" Lincoln stuttered with uncertainty.

"It's ok dude. I know this is a little weird and maybe a little uncomfortable but that's why we're here to talk and get to know more about each other" she said with a sincere smile. Lynn and Lori rubbed Lincoln's back to help ease Lincoln's nerves.

"Well I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Mr. Berlington. My first name is Luthor. I'm a Lawyer. My family and I run a pizza company on the side. We've been in the pizza business for a couple of years now. I'll let my wife take over" said happily looking at his wife

"Thanks honey. My name is Alexa Berlington. My last name use to be Hugh. I work at the pizza shop here in Royal Woods. My daughters help me along with the people we've hired to help run the business" She introduced herself.

"And my name is Lexi Berlington. I'm Audria's older sister and I'm also your older sister. I help my mom and Audria at the pizza shop. I'm also a fashion designer" She said happily.

"What's your names?" Luthor asked looking at the big group of girls surrounding Lincoln on the couch.

"My name is Lori. I'm the oldest sibling in the family. I have a a boyfriend who just got I just got engaged to. I work part time at my dad's diner" Lori introduced herself.

The rest said who they were and what they do for a living. The Berlington family was shocked to hear that a big family like this could have so many talents and various of other things. Lynn was able to actually talk about her life without gathering their attention on a certain subject.

After, that the Berlington family took the Louds on a tour around the house. They showed them the swimming pool room witch was pretty big with a hot tub attached to the side. The showed them the bowling center, pool table room/exercise room. They also showed them a game room filled with various consoles from Atari to the PS4. The room was very long with some arcade consoles witch included Crazy Taxi.Over the past hours, Lincoln became a lot less stressed and nervous. The good thing is that he learned a lot more about his real family.

Later on the Louds left the mansion after saying their goodbyes. Audria told Lincoln that she'll busy for awhile and she'll contact him when she'll be busy. But before Lynn could enter the car, Audria had pulled her back into the mansion and told her that she could tell that she has feelings towards the boy. At first Lynn was shy and a little scared but she was reassured that Audria will help her confess her love to Lincoln.

 **So it looks like the Berlington family has the life! The father's job is the one that's really cranking up the money bags. Lincoln seemed to ease up as time progressed. Audria had agreed to help Lynn Loud Loud Jr. confess her love for Lincoln.**

 **Authors Note- PM me suggestions you have to help me out.**

 **P.S- Like I said in this story, Lynn has been revealed and shown to have feelings towards Lincoln. So if you guys want, please PM me on any suggestions you may have for a Lynncoln. If I do make a Lynncoln story, I'm going to need all the help and suggestions you have for it because I'm not good at romantic stories. Anyway, please review**


	13. Chapter 12

**Last chapter we met Lincoln's real family. (Luthor, Alexa and Lexi). They gave Lincoln and the Loud Sisters a tour of their mansion. Lincoln seemed pretty ok with it. He didn't seem that much scared than when he met Audria. Audria has told Lynn Jr. that she'll help her confess her love Lincoln.**

 **Note- Chapter 12 will take place a few weeks after chapter 11.**

 **Authors Note- I know I didn't have Luthor explain why he was given up to the Loud family. I was planning now (thanks for the help user: nuuo) to have the Berlington family to have a little outing to carnival or somewhere to eat so they can talk to Lincoln one-on-one and explain the events to led up to him living with the Louds instead the Berlington family. It will be in one of the future chapters. This chapter will be like an ordinary day of school chapter.**

 **All Rights To Nickelodeon**

Chapter 12

Later on the Louds left the mansion after saying their goodbyes. Audria told Lincoln that she'll busy for awhile and she'll contact him when she'll be busy. But before Lynn could enter the car, Audria had pulled her back into the mansion and told her that she could tell that she has feelings towards the boy. At first Lynn was shy and a little scared but she was reassured that Audria will help her confess her love to Lincoln.

It's almost been three weeks since Lincoln met his true blood family. He's been texting Audria every now and then to check up on how everything is. He's been very eager to talk to them more lately. He still goes to Royal Woods Middle School with Ronnie Ann, Clyde, Rusty, Zack, And Liam. Where is Lincoln? Well he's currently walking the halls of his school now.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie are walking together in the halls. The second market period bell just let out. Like usual, Lincoln and his friends are heading towards their least favorite subject, science.

"So what happened Lincoln? It's been three weeks and you still haven't told us why you didn't show up" Ronnie questioned.

"Do I really have to tell you everything little thing that happens in my life?" Lincoln retorted.

"Well...no. But I still want to know what happens in my friend's life" the Hispanic girl said as they turned towards the B Wing of the school.

"I don't want to keep this information away from you. You'll probably soon find out sooner or later. So I'll tell you" he said with a frown. He then told them everything that happened. He told them thing with pizza delivery girl dropping her wallet to meeting his real flesh and blood family.

"So this family...are you sure you're related to them?" Clyde questioned.

"At first I was like no, this has gotta be a joke but Lisa took DNA reading from the hand print on the pizza box that was delivered and compared it to my DNA. It was a match. So that means that Audria is my true sister" He said opening the door.

"Is she attractive just as Lori?" The nerd with glasses asked followed by a punch by Ronnie and a glare by Lincoln.

Lincoln knew that his best friend really liked his adopted sister Lori. At first it was kinda ok but over the past years Lincoln got a little annoyed by the constant talk about Lori. There was a time when Lincoln really wanted to punch and injure Clyde due to his annoyance and obsession with Lori. But after so many years of him saying it over and over, Lincoln got use to it. So it didn't really bother him anymore.

For science, they had to do a speech while showing the model of the solar system that they built. What fun that was. Some students were talking to one another while others were falling asleep or texting on their cell phones. After the speech came questions. Some were interesting while others had answers that were so obvious and the rest were repeating questions.

At lunch, Lincoln told his other friends about his real family and the events that happened so far.

"How come I didn't know about this Lincoln?" Liam questioned.

"Well if you ask me, this is a family thing. I didn't want to bring it up to you back then. Even I knew I was adopted and I found out about that when I was only ten" Lincoln retorted.

"Seems fair. Now that you mentioned it" Liam said shrugging his shoulder.

"So Lincoln, when are we going hangout? We were supposed to hangout the other week but you got busy with the...you know?" Clyde questioned.

"So what does she look like anyway? You told us about Audria but what does she look like?" Zack asked. Lincoln then whipped out his phone and showed them the pictures of the platinum blonde hair girl.

"Damn she's hot. Just look at her body!! I would kill for a girl like that" Clyde commented.

"Really dude!! You're a weirdo and you probably watch too much porn on the web" Lincoln as he jabbed Clyde in the stomach.

"Anyway, that's what her hair looks now. She told me that her hair was a little bit longer than it appears because she lost a bet sometime ago. She said her hair gets tangled up every now and then due to it being naturally stopping just above her butt. Sometimes her hair gets snagged on the comb because of the type of hair she possessed" Lincoln added.

"Ahh...I see. I bet I could ask her out" Clyde said dreamily as he pictured him and Audria out on a date.

"Yea...I'm gonna change the subject now, so what happened to Chandler? I haven't seen him at all" Lincoln asked.

 **So it looks like Lincoln told his friends about Audria and the rest of the Berlington. We also see Clyde is more of pervert probably.**

 **Authors Note- sorry it's a little short guys. Let me know what you guys think about Clyde in general in the review. Chapter 13 coming soon.**

 **I want to say a special thank you to user nuuo for helping me out. If it wasn't for his help I don't know where I'd be. So if anyone wants to PM they're more than welcomed. See you guys soon!! Bye**


	14. Chapter 13

**Last chapter Lincoln told his friends about Audria and the Berlington family**

 **Authors Note- I want to have this chapter and possibly the next chapter to have Lincoln spend sometime with Clyde and his friends.**

 **All Rights To Nickelodeon**

Chapter 13

"Ahh...I see. I bet I could ask her out" Clyde said dreamily as he pictured him and Audria out on a date.

"Yea...I'm gonna change the subject now, so what happened to Chandler? I haven't seen him at all" Lincoln asked.

"Well after that fight he got into with you, he got expelled" Ronnie explained.

"Well, What did you expect? He wrote graffiti all over on the school property. Writing graffiti on school grounds is something you can't really let them get away with" Liam pointed out.

"So Lincoln, Did you get the new Ace Savvy comic?" Clyde asked.

"No, I haven't. I didn't get a chance to buy it this week. I was busy meeting my real family" Lincoln said shaking his head.

"What do you mean real family mate? " A voice asked. Turning their heads towards the voice, they spotted a with black hair, purple highlights, black and white shirt with a black jacket over it and a purple skirt.

Tabby is a rock and girl, you can say. She's a friend of Lincoln's adopted older sister Luna. She goes to the same school as Lincoln still. She has a lot of passion for music and dreams to make it big on the stage some day.

"Hi Tabby, we're just talking about Lincoln meeting his real family" Zack informed.

"You didn't tell me that you were adopted mate" The girl said with a British accent.

"Well now you know Tab. Even I didn't know until a few years ago. I just met them three weeks ago" Lincoln said happily.

"So what kind of people are they? I hope they're friendly to you" Tabby retorted.

"Trust me, they are. In fact, they're rich. They have a mansion somewhere up the mountains" The white haired boy explained.

"No way!! I don't believe you mate" the British girl denied.

"You don't have to Tabby. When I met my real father, he did look like me a little but without the tuff on my head and without the chipped tooth" He explained.

After lunch came gym. Some kids didn't like having gym after lunch. I don't say I blame them. Like who thought that having gym after lunch was a good idea. You're literally asking to have your food that you just consumed all over the floor.

"Alright now, I want all of you to get into your positions for today. Today is your monthly exercise evaluation. You'll be doing push-ups, crunches, and we're going to be testing your stamina on how long can you run a long the perimeter of the gym without stopping for a break. This will help me time on how long you can last. And finally, we'll measure your weight" The coach announced. The gym then filled with loud groans.

"Look, I don't care if you like it or not. This has to be done. The state requires every school to do these evaluations every month" The couch explains.

With a deep sigh, everyone started with crunches. The evaluation required them to do a total of thirty push-ups and crunches. The running portion, In my opinion was the hardest. The state required them to do a total of fifty laps around the perimeter of the gym.

"So are we going to hangout Later? I would like to learn more about that Audria girl. She seems hot. If I ask her out and she says 'yeah I'll date you' my life will be perfect" Clyde commented. Soon the boy felt two punches to his side. One from Ronnie and the other from Lincoln.

"Seriously!! You are a pervert and you sound like you get turned on easily. You probably jerk off to Lori at night before you go to sleep" Lincoln said in a irritated voice as he repositioned himself for push-ups. Not even into the tenth push-ups the nerd with glasses had to say something very inappropriate.

"I would love to just 'screw' around with her. It would be fun. I would kiss her then I would go further with her. Hopefully, I loose my virginity to her" Clyde said dreamily. Did Lincoln like the way his friend was talking? No, he did not. Lincoln knew that the 'phase' does crazy things to you and make you have urges but he can control it. For Clyde let's just say that he didn't really try to control himself around the girls. Lincoln then looked around before punching Clyde in the side of his face.

Lincoln always had let Clyde say whatever he wanted but not this time. This time he was pissed. Clyde then rubbed his cheek with his hand. He was lucky that the punch that he received from Lincoln wasn't enough to break his cheek bone.

"Ok now, let's start this last test. Now me and my assistant Liz is going to be watching you. As your running we'll be timing you on how long you can run without stopping. As you guys stop, my partner will be writing down the names of the individuals that stopped along with the time when they stopped running" The coach informed. He then blew his whistle and the students took off.

During the duration of time, the amount of students running dropped. The last one that were still running was Polly Pain, Margo, Lynn and Lincoln. Lincoln became more athletic as the year progressed after the incident. He really had to thank Lynn for the help. Thanks to her, he became more muscular in some areas.

"You can do it Lincoln" Lynn said as she cheered him on. Lincoln caught up with his sporty sister. The evaluation soon came to an end. All four of them stopped, panted heavily.

"Good job Lincoln, I knew you could do it" Polly complimented.

"Hey, I gotta really thank my beautiful and amazing sister here" Lincoln said hugging his sister.

"You make me so happy Lincoln. I just wish that I could tell you how I truely feel about you" She said sadly in her thoughts.

 **We get to meet Tabby for the first time. Lincoln told Tabby about his really family. She seems shocked and surprised. We learned that Lynn is still in middle school. We see Lincoln finally punching Clyde for being his weird and annoying self. Finally we heard that the state requires some sort of a evaluation every month.**

 **Authors Note- I didn't mention this before and I'm sorry but in this story I have Lynn being held back in school due to her grades. I wouldn't really say what subject but I think if you didn't do great in certain areas that caused your grade to descent than that'll probably cause you to be held back. Anyway, please review. See you guys soon!! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**We saw that Lincoln finally snapped and punched Clyde. We finally meet Tabby. We figured out that Lynn got held back. Finally, we saw that the state required gym classes to do a some sort of evaluation every month to check their health on the students.**

 **Authors Note- Sorry if this isn't the best follow up chapter :( it's all I got.**

 **All Rights To Nickelodeon**

 **All Music Rights To Respective Owners**

Chapter 14

Hey, I gotta really thank my beautiful and amazing sister here" Lincoln said hugging his sister.

"You make me so happy Lincoln. I just wish that I could tell you how I truely feel about you" She said sadly in her thoughts.

When Lincoln was in Art class, working on his painting, he got a text. Looking to make sure nobody is looking at him, he loooks at the text from Audria.

Audria: Hey Lincoln, I know you're still in school at this time and I'm sorry to bother you but myself and the rest of us, was wondering if you want to go out to dinner at a restaurant? It will be just my family and I bonding and getting to know more about you but more informative. So, what do you say?

Looking up to check if the teacher is watching him or not, he quickly replies.

"Sounds pretty cool. I would love to get to know my generic family more. Just let me tell my family first" He replied.

Audria: it's at a real expensive restaurant. It's Black tie only

Really? Of all the expensive places he's been, he had never heard of a rule saying 'Black Tie Only'.

"What time do we meet?" He replied.

Audria: Exactly 8:30 tonight

With one last text, they said goodbye until tonight. Smiling happily, Lincoln placed his phone back into his pocket. Hearing someone clear their throat, he turned around to see the teacher looking at.

"What's so important than your work, Loud?" She asked in a annoyed expression.

"Nothing m'am. I'm just texting my sister to find when we're supposed to meet later" The white haired boy asked averting his eyes back to the painting. The teacher then extended their arm towards Lincoln. With a heavy sigh, he placed his phone into her hands.

Nobody liked this teacher. If she spots you on your phone, she takes your phones and puts it in her desk until class is dismissed. She was very very strick with the phone rule. You say one word to her about rule even if it's just the first time you did it, she'll be on you like a bull. Some students feared her. If you're in that class you better pray that you survive.

After school, Lincoln entered his house as Lynn followed behind.

"Do you want to hangout with me and play catch?" Lynn asked happily.

"Why do you always want to hangout with Lincoln? It seems like you You don't want to lose him Lynn" Luna asked walking into the house with Luan.

"Yea, thanks to you Lynn, Lincoln barely has anytime for the rest of us. I know you two became closer with your relationship but please let him hangout with us" The comedian implied looking at the jock.

"I'm not hogging him!!! I just wanna hangout with him more ever since it was my fault that he almost died due to heat stroke because of of my superstitions" Lynn defended.

"Easy Lynn, I'm kidding. I'm just glad that the two of you are enjoying each other's company" Luan retorted with a laugh. Lynn frowned then walked towards the backyard.

Luan is the comedian of the family. She started to get into comedy at age six. Her jokes were funny and harmless. Her pranks were too. But as the years past, her pranking and jokes became somewhat funny but mostly annoying. Everyone knew that April Fools was the year that Luan was at her best. Welll...to her. Every year the family except for Luan, hid in Lisa's Bunker until it was dawn or until tomorrow.

"So do you wanna have a jam session with me bro?" Luna asked.

"Totally!! It's been a while since we had one. Let's rock!" Lincoln said as he ran upstairs with Luna following behind. Lynn sighed in sadness as Lincoln went upstairs.

"I really want to play with you, Lincoln. Luna and Luan are right. I have to share you to prevent them from getting suspicious of how I'm acting and feeling around you" Lynn thought.

The two young siblings grabbed a guitar and got comfortable on separate beanbags.

"I have a good song to play Luna. Do you want to hear it?" Lincoln asked.

"Love to mate" She said in a British accent.

He then starts to sing while playing the guitar.

"Here we go again, infatuation

Touches me just when I thought that it would end. Oh, but then again it seemsMuch more than that, butI'm not sure exactly what you're thinking

Well, I toss and turn all nightThinking of your ways of affectionBut to find that it's not different at allI throw away my past mistakesAnd contemplate my futureThat's when I sayWhat the hey!

Would I last forever? You and I together, hand and handWe run away (far away)

I'm in for nasty weatherBut I'll take whatever you canGive that comes my way (far away)" The white haired boy sung. Luna was shocked that he knew that song. But then again he has heard of that band. He's also familiar with some of their songs and how to play them. This song wasn't one of the ones Luna thought he'd knew. Unknown to them, Lynn had listened to Lincoln sing that song. The young athlete looked down in Sorrow.

"That's what I feel Lincoln. I feel so infatuated with you that I sometimes dream of us doing things with each other that brothers and sisters don't do" Lynn thought walking sadly towards her bedroom.

"Bro, are you okay? That song talks about a couple who feel like that the love is gone but it's still there" Luna explained.

"I'm good Luna. Thanks for asking. I just felt like singing it. Sometimes I feel like that around Ronnie" Lincoln said with a heavy sigh.

"It's ok, little bro. I feel like that sometimes around Sam" Luna said playing with the chords on her guitar.

"Hey, Do you know Disappearing Boy?" Luna asked.

"I believe it goes...Now you see me, now you don't

Don't ask me where I'm at' Cause I'm a million miles away. Treated like a forbidden heel Don't say my thoughts are not for real Or you won't see me again

Am I here or am I there Or am I playing on the stairs? Am I in my room with my toys?I am the disappearing boy" he sung as Luna joined in. They hung out together until Lincoln had to leave for dinner.

 **Looks like Lincoln and Luna are doin some bonding.**

 **Authors Note- This isn't how the chapter supposed to be. I was typing and made it as a bonding chapter for Lincoln and Luna. Does anyone know what the title of the first song that I used in the beginning of the chapter along what band plays that song? Whoever has the answer first gets a shoutout next chapter. Also, next chapter will be longer hopefully. Chapter 15-16 might come out soon. I have moving company packing at my house, so I won't have any tv for a couple of weeks. My family and I are moving to Hawaii.**


	16. Chapter 15

**We see a little bonding time with Lincoln and Luna.**

 **Authors Note- Chapter contains Drinking scene. (Liquor)**

 **All Rights To Nickelodeon**

Chapter 15

Am I here or am I there Or am I playing on the stairs? Am I in my room with my toys?I am the disappearing boy" he sung as Luna joined in. They hungout together until Lincoln had to leave for dinner.

Lincoln then prepared himself for dinner. Luckily, Audria sent him the address of the expensive restaurant. Lincoln wore a red dress shirt,black tie, Khakis with a boat to go along with it. Yeah he was a little nervous but since he already met his real family, this should be a little bit easier. There was a knock on the door. Looking up, he saw Lana standing there.

"Dad's ready to drive you to the restaurant" The tomboy said happily. With a simple nod, Lincoln got up, grabbed his stuff and walked down stairs.

"Hey son, you ready to get going?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Y..y..yes dad. I'm ready" The White haired boy hesitated. The two family members soon drove to the address given to Lincoln by Audria.

The moon was bright. Traffic was a little jammed but overall not bad. Lincoln happily looked at the passing cars. Lincoln sat in the passenger seat happily. This was going to be fun and sorta overwhelming in a way.

Pulling into the restaurant driveway, Lincoln got out of the van along with his adopted dad.

"You'll do great Lincoln. I know you will. Just be polite and be yourself" Lynn Sr. said as he helped him straightened his tie.

The restaurant was very colorful. Expensive lights and doors were attached to building. The name was of the restaurant is called 'The Berlington'. Walking, up the boy noticed a security guard standing at the enterance of the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes. My name is Lincoln Loud. I have a dinner scheduled with the Berlington family" Lincoln informed with a hint of nervousness.

"Is that so? Let me just radio some folks and see if you're telling the truth" he said grabbing his walkie talkie.

"Yes?" A voice replied.

"I have a... What did you say you're name was?" The guard asked again.

"Lincoln Loud" he answered.

"Lincoln Loud" The gaurd said into the walkie.

"Yes. I was informed that he was invited to the restaurant by the Berlington family" The voice confirmed. After the talk, the gaurd body searched the boy. After the pat down, he soon walked into the restaurant.

Walking into he noticed a lot of people dressed in suits and dresses. The interior design was incredible. Above each table was a glass chandelier in different colors. On the table was a lit candle. Off to the side, in the far back was a entertainer playing on the piano and singing.

"Are you Lincoln?" A voice asked. Looking up, Lincoln saw a man standing at the podium in front of him.

"Ye, that's me" He replied. The man escorted Lincoln to the Berlington family.

Walking by so many people, he noticed that these were famous celebrities. He recognized Katy Perry, Cascanda, Taylor Swift and many more.

"Hey, you made it" A voice said happily with enthusiasm. Looking at the table just to the right of him, he spotted Luthor sitting with the family. Mr. Berlington signaled a waiter to pull up a seat for Lincoln. Lincoln happily sat down beside Lexi.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" A waitress asked as she gained the white haired boy attention.

"You know what? Since this is like a a celebration dinner to officially welcome you back into our lives, I don't mind a offering you some liquor" Mrs. Berlington suggested.

"Don't I have to be twenty one? Wouldn't my other parents be mad if they found out I was underage drinking?" He retorted.

"Nonsense kiddo, I know about the age limit. I'll get you a glass. This is a private, family owned restaurant. Nobody will know as long you keep this between us" Luthor insisted. Lincoln nodded accepting the offering.

"What can I get you? We have Old Parr, Havana Club, Gujing Gong Jiu and many more?" She said pointing to the category on the menu.

"I'll take the Ciroc" Lincoln asked.

"Good choice. What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"I'll get the Swallows Nest Soup and the Japanese Steak" he requested.

 **Sorry for small chapter but next one will be longer with a flashback about the events that led up to Lincoln living with Louds. Also the app is acting up. It keeps closing on me. So I hope they figure out what's causing the app to close on me. Does that happen to anyone else, besides me??**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note- Chapter 17 release might be slightly delayed.**

Chapter 16

"I'll get the Swallows Nest Soup and the Japanese Steak" he requested. The waitress happily took the menu.

"So, What do you think about the restaurant?" Lexi asked.

"I love the design. The texture and furniture looks great. I see that you also have a guy entertaining" Lincoln said pointing to a guy on stage playing the piano.

The piano looked to be in his mid 70s, kinda ragged hair, he wore a expensive suit that looked like to be sparkling in some area of the shirt.

"Yes. That's Barry Manilow. I think, he's about to play a song. He has a lot of classic songs like Copacabana, Even Now and a lot more" Alexa told. The song started playing a classic. (Mandy). The waitress comes back with Lincoln's drink.

"So, How's you're day, Lincoln?" Audria asked gaining the teenagers attention.

"It's good, but have a question that I've been waiting to ask" He retorted.

"If I have to guess...it's about why you never lived with us?" Luthor asked solemnly. The teenage gave a simple nod. The four Berlington members looked at each other. They were not sure how to tell him. How do you tell the former family member the events of that lead to his last name being changed. With a heavy sigh, Mr. and Mrs. Berlington nodded towards Audria, to have her start it.

"You might want to sip a little bit more of your drink. This is going to be a little crazy" She suggested. He soon took a couple of big swings as she started the flashback.

(Flashback- thirteen years ago- Portland)

A medium sized home lived a family of four. A young man in his thirties. A young house wife in mid thirties as well. Two daughters at age nine and fourteen.

"How long do we have? We barely have any money. We owe lots of money in taxes and our jobs don't help us either" The young wife explained.

"I know Alexa. We even searched for better jobs but unfortunately they're not hiring anyone at the moment. It's going to be more difficult since you're due in a few days" The husband explained.

"I know, Luthor. The poor thing has been moving around a lot" She said as she winced in pain due to the unborn child kicking in her womb.

"I can't wait to meet the new guy?" One of the daughters exclaimed jumping up up and down.

"I know, right Audria?" The other one said happily.

"Kids, I know you're excited to meet your new baby sibling but we have big problems with owing the government taxes" Alexa said with sad face.

"I'll go start cooking breakfast" Luthor said walking towards the kitchen.

The Berlington family was a kind and easygoing. They hardly have any issues. They still do, like any other ordinary families but they settled their differences aside and worked it out.

A knock came from the front door of the house. Opening the door, Alexa saw three guys wearing a suit a long with some shades, covering their eyes. It was the workers from the IRS.

"Mrs. Berlington?" One of them asked.

"Y...yes. I'm Mrs. Berlington" She said with a shaky voice.

"My name is Dan Connery and these are my other associates, Philip and Zack" He introduced.

"M'am, we're here to take the possession of this house. You are ordered to either take your husband and daughters and leave with the things you're currently wearing or myself and the other two have to force you out?" Philip explained.

"Honey, Who..." Luthor stopped short in the middle of his question, spotting the guys in front of his wife.

"Sir, I just informed your wife that you and your daughters have get out of the house because you failed to pay up you the amount that you to the IRS" Philip explained to her husband.

"I knew this will come up eventually but I didn't want to have it be today" Luthor said with a sad face. Knowing what they had to do, the two parents grabbed their kids, gave the men the keys and left with little money left in their pockets. As soon as the family left, the IRS locked the house with the keys after installing the key holder with a combination lock.

The four family members walked along the pavement with sad expressions written on their face. Who can blame them anyway? If you're owing money to the IRS, that's a big issue. The parents kinda felt like it was their fault in a way. Thanks to them, they were kicked out of their home. All because they didn't pay up their dept that they owe.

(Flash Back Ends)

"So, you guys owed the IRS money? " Lincoln asked to reconfirm what he heard was right.

"Yes. We owed them big amount of money back then" Lexi confirmed.

"Alright here's your soup and steak" A lady said near the boy's location. Looking up, she placed him meal in front of him.

"So, What happened next?" Lincoln asked. Alexa then started to continue the flashback.

 **So it looks like the Berlington family started to explain the events**

 **Author's Note- I decided to break the flashbacks into different chapters, so it's easier to follow. Chapter 17 and 18 will come out next week hopefully. I have more time to type it up on the two flights heading towards Hawaii. Leave a review please. (Helps me think faster) Have A Nice Day!! Bye.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, sorry guys for not posting the two chapters that I promised. I'm now living in my new house. I'm already use to it since my dad and I came a month before the final move to get the house prepared and the POD (contained things from summer house) emptied out. The fist flight from Newark was great. The second one...not so much. I had no internet for the past 3 hours, so I couldn't watch movies on my phone, using the United app or type up the two chapters that I've promised. The seats were uncomfortable too. Anyway, I know you want to read the new chapter, so here you go. Enjoy!!**

 **All Rights To Nickelodeon**

Chapter 17

The four family members walked along the pavement with sad expressions written on their face. Who can blame them anyway? If you're owing money to the IRS, that's a big issue. The parents kinda felt like it was their fault in a way. Thanks to them, they were kicked out of their home. All because they didn't pay up their dept that they owe.

(Flash Back Ends)

"So, you guys owed the IRS money? " Lincoln asked to reconfirm what he heard was right.

"Yes. We owed them big amount of money back then" Lexi confirmed.

"Alright here's your soup and steak" A lady said near the boy's location. Looking up, she placed him meal in front of him.

"So, What happened next?" Lincoln asked. Alexa then started to continue the flashback.

(Second Flashback)

The family didn't really have a lot money to spend. They were lucky enough that those government workers let them keep the money. As they walked, they passed a doughnut shop. Looking up at the sign, Luthor turned around to have them wait for him as went into the shop.

"At least we have enough money for doughnuts on their weekly 50% off sale" Audria said sadly.

"Yeah...I'm not really sure if I'm hungry anymore. Not when this just happened?" Lexi added.

"I know that you girls are upset but I promise that it'll soon turn out for the better" Alexa said sadly.

"Hey, give us your money!" A voice screamed behind them. Turning around, the three family members spotted a group of robbers standing in front of them. Automatically, the two kids quickly threw their money at the group of thugs.

"Y..y..you want my money?" Alexa said shivering of freight.

"You heard us turd!" One of them screamed. Without another second, she quickly handed over her money towards them. The group of criminals then made their get away to the three family members and had a little fun. After a couple screams of pain, the criminals ran away as Luthor walked out of the shop holding a bag of doughnuts.

"What happened?" Luthor asked looking down at his wife and kids.

"T...they attacked her, dad. They took our money that we had. My sister and I automatically threw them our money. Mom on the other hand wasn't really willing to fork over her money, so they resorted to violence" Lexi explained holding her freighted sister.

"Oh my god!! Are you ok?" Luthor asked kneeling down to help her up with a worried face.

"H...h...h..how's the baby?" Lexi said with a worried expression.

"D...d...does it hurt, mom?" Audria asked as she helped her up.

A little. I'm kind of nervous about the baby" Alexa said as she rubbed her stomach.

(Six Months Later)

We see the Berlington family walking the night skies of Royal Woods with the new addition to the family. Ever since the baby was born, the poor family had to rob stores in order to survive and feed each other. This not what they wanted. No family should suffer like this. It's quite weird how the family was able to go around looting goods for themselves and not get caught.

"Alexa, you know that we basically have no money left to feed him" Luthor reminded.

"I know dear. I just don't know what to do" She replied sadly.

"I don't want him to die" Lexi spoke. This seemed to wake the family more.

"Who said anything about him dying" The father stated as they walked down a street.

"Sorry...didn't mean to say that dad" the oldest sibling apologized.

"Well, it's good that we were able to hide in a guy's van as he went into a store. I still can't believe that he didn't spot us" Alexa said.

"Well he did have a lot of things in the car that helped us blend in with" Audria pointed out.

"Where are we anyway?" The youngest child asked looking around.

"I'm guessing that this street is called Franklin Avenue" Luthor said pointing to a sign. The rest of the family spotted the street sign with those exact words on it.

"Well, this may not really be a good idea but maybe this street has a family that can take care of him" Lexi questioned.

That's a great idea sis. There's gotta be a family on this block that will take care of him. I think I hear a noisey house as we speak" Audria said as she picked up her walking speed up. The two parents looked at each other before catching up with their kids. It's not the best idea to leave a child on a door step of a stranger's house. Strangers can be nice while the others are mean and grouchy.

The parents stopped in front of a standard size. In front of the house was one van with the bottom of it being a ocean blue and the top to be a egg white color. The van looked a little dirty around the doors but overall it wasn't in bad shape. With a sigh, Alexa took out a paper and a pen as Lexi held a basket that was a red and white. Luthor placed his son in the basket along with his blanket a bottle of milk. The family then wrote down a message for the stranger's house. They soon walked up to the door and rung the doorbell with Audria being electricuted after pressing the button. After that, the Berlington family soon walked away as the door opened.

A young woman with blonde hair opened the door.

"Hello, Anyone there?" She asked as she looked around the front lawn of her house. She soon heard a crying sounds infant of her. Looking down, she spotted a red and white basket with a baby inside of it along with a note. Picking up the note, she read

 **Dear resident of 1216 Franklin Ave,**

 **This baby boy is named Lincoln. My family and I had to give him up to someone since we had tax problems. We didn't look for a orphanage at our hometown because we didn't want to live there anymore since we had issues. We heard that Royal is a good place to live. My family and I got here about a week ago. The problem is that we can no longer afford him anymore so since we barely know this town and we heard the commotion within your house, we've decided to see if you'd take him under your wing for us.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The Berlington Family**

The lady picked up the basket and went inside.

End Of Second Flashback)

"So, yeah..that's all we can remember" Alexa explained as Lincoln sat there absorbing the information.

Meanwhile at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Lynn was currently watching a sports movie called 42- Story Of Jackie Robbinson. She didn't really want to watch it. She saw it too many times already. She saw that movie more than the other baseball movies like The Babe and Major League

"Hey, Are you ok, Lynn?" A voice asked near her location. Looking up, Lynn saw Lori standing next to the couch.

"I'm doing good. Just not really interested in watching this anymore. I saw it too many times" Lynn said with a sigh.

"I can literally see that, Lynn. I've noticed that you seem all depressed and sad every time Lincoln is out of the house" Lori stated as she took a spot on the couch next to her younger sister.

"He May be a goof and annoying at times but he's really a great guy to have around. He's always willing to help you and the rest of us if we need anything, even though it takes his free time away" Lynn said as she changed the channel.

"You two have gotten closer over the past year. We literally see you two hanging out together a lot" The phone addict said.

"Yeah...we have" Lynn said not knowing how to continue the conversation without revealing too much.

 **Author's Note- One of my flights had an issue with the internet and I couldn't really work on the two chapters like I wanted to because it caused my phone to glitch and delete my notes for ch. 17 and 18. The chair on my second flight was very uncomfortable too so I had back pains after we've landed at the airport in Hawaii. This is what I could remember from my notes for ch. 17. So sorry about the slight delay and ch. 18 will be coming shortly.**


	19. Important

New Account is 87crazytaxi. Go follow my other account 87crazytaxi. Please follow my new account instead, if you want to continue reading the Lincoln's New Sibling And The Spell. This account (crazytaxi87) May not be used ever again due to having our old cable company not being at our new location. So our old cable company (optimum) will be shutting down my old email c. So please follow my new account 87crazytaxi. Sorry for the inconvenience. My old email account along with my dad's has the ending part ending with our old cable company's name so anything related to our old cable company's name, they now own the rights to. So this account's stories and updates for Lincoln's New Sibling And The Spell will be under 87crazytaxi


End file.
